


Last Words

by VasilisaTheAngel



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Grief, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Spoilers, ish, it hurt to write this, post BvS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VasilisaTheAngel/pseuds/VasilisaTheAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice.</p>
<p>After the battle with Doomsday, Bruce holes himself up in the Batcave, working over time to keep himself occupied. Days go by, weeks even. His only visitor being the ghost of what could have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Words

Day had gone by, weeks maybe. Bruce had lost track of time. He had been holed up inside the Batcave for god knows how long searching for something, anything, to make him feel alive again. But Gotham was quiet.

 

Why? That was the question that was running through his head. Why? Why? Why? Why? Why did he ever have to get mixed up in all this? What possessed him to take his as his own battle?  He knew; of course he knew. It was the pain, the death, caused by the Man of Steel. He couldn't let it go.

 

But how was he to know that he who he was actually fighting? How was he to know that it was really Clark Kent in that suit? The intriguing, characteristic man whom he had grown so close to over the time they'd spent together - the man whom he had grown to love - was Superman. How had he not known?

 

They had fought tooth and nail, but he hadn't realised until the man, the alien, had pleaded with him. "Save Martha." He had begged, and Bruce had lost it. He hit and kept hitting, until Lois had intervened. "Martha's his mother's name." She had said, and then it had all made sense. Why Clark would need to leave so suddenly after their trysts, why he never seemed to bruise, or bleed, no matter how rough Bruce was with him. Why he and Superman seemed so damn similar.

 

In that moment, his heart dropped and his mind went blank. How had he, the world's greatest detective, not realised this? Maybe because he simply _didn't want to_. He didn't, he couldn't, admit to himself that the man he had such strong feeling for was, in fact, someone he had hated so deeply for so long. Even though it was glaringly obvious.

 

Bruce had saved Martha Kent. Of course he had. He had also lost all hate in his heart for Superman. He was angry, of course he was, but he couldn't harbour the man any ill will, not after the time they had spent together. Then they fought together, against Doomsday. Luthor's equivalent of Frankenstein's monster.

 

It was difficult, but they won out. Diana, Wonder Woman, had joined them. Bruce wasn't sure if they would have won without her. There wasn't much Bruce could do to help in the end, he was human; they were Gods. In the end it was the kryptonite spear that killed Doomsday, so Bruce supposed he helped in a way. But it came at a cost.

 

A noise, coming from somewhere in the Batcave, pulled the billionaire out of his thoughts. He didn't turn around for a moment, expecting it to just be Alfred checking up on him again. But it wasn't.

 

"Bruce," said the soft voice of his visitor. He turned around, seeing Clark, still in his Superman suit, floating a few inches off the floor, across the main cavern. Bruce rose to his feet slowly, walking to the man wearily.

 

"Clark?" He said, more questioningly than anything. What was he doing here? Clark smiled, he floated towards his lover.

 

"I've missed you," the alien said, opening his arms slightly. He stopped moving when he was about a foot away from Bruce. The billionaire sighed, smiling slightly. It was good to see his lover again, he felt as if they hadn't parted properly.

"I've missed you too..." They stood, sort of awkwardly, in silence for a moment before Clark spoke again.

 

"I'm sorry... I should have told you sooner." He sounded apologetic, Bruce wished he'd told him, too. So much could have, would have, been averted. He nodded.

 

"It's okay."  
  
"Look... I know you probably don't want to hear this... But I need to tell you." Clark started, stumbling over his word slightly. Bruce just stood there, listening.  
  
"I love you, Bruce Wayne." Superman smiled slightly, waiting the Bat to respond, praying the response would be good.

 

Bruce was sure his heart had stopped beating. Those words echoed around his head and, for a moment, he was frozen. Clark loved him. He loved him and he was sorry and Bruce felt the same. He reached out to kiss him, to hug him and hold him and say he loved him too. But the moment Bruce's hand made contact with Clark's arm, the alien vanished and Bruce was alone again.

 

How many times did this have to happen? How many times did Clark's last words to Bruce have to echo themselves in this way? "I love you, Bruce Wayne." It was bitter sweet, and he'd never heard it again. Superman was dead. Clark Kent was dead. And he'd never see him again.


End file.
